Talk:Follower (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Follower Leveling Contradiction The follower leveling section now contradicts itself. It says they do level with the player then goes on to say they are matched to the initial meeting with the player. Which is true? It seems like bad game design that they would not level with the player, so i'm inclined not to believe that. 15steps (talk) 00:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It was designed poorly like that. They used to be stuck at the level you were currently at when you met them for the first time, but as of patch 1.6 so I am told they now level up along with you. ~~Anonymous This is ridiculous.. what kind of wiki page has multiple paragraphs containing only out of date info? Do the Followers actually level now or not? Which patch is all this stuff supposed to happen prior to? If anyone knows how to edit wiki pages this one could sure use a touch up ~~ On a slightly unrelated note, can somebody go ahead and add that ALL followers are capable of the Silent Roll maneuver regardless of their Sneak skill. I'm sure it's likely a bug, but it's infuriating and misleading to constantly read "so-and-so is capable of performing a Silent Roll, despite low Sneak" etc etc. Either that or somebody ought to supply compelling evidence that only certain followers can do it ~~A Random Passerby~~ Followers can have 100% Fire Resistance Followers can have 100% fire resistance. Thus, ice and electric as well. Prolly other things to discover along these lines as well. These lines being things imposed on the player that aren't imposed on followers. Video proof of my fire not hurting Lydia, but my other spells are. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0ZD5XannbU I did not add this to the wiki. I'm lazy. -Edit: As this is counter-intuitive to a realistic simulation but not counter-intuitive to those who understand the underlying principles, I felt it should be noted in the wiki somewhere. Realistically, any limit to fire resist I am subject to should apply to all other humanoid types, especially those of races the player can be (and therefor the cap applies to all playable races at some point). This is probably an oversight (and therefor an exploit) by the developers. ~Bob Randazzio Quick follower commands You can quickly issue commands to a follower if you hold down the action key (default "E") to talk to him/her instead of just tapping it. The crosshair will then switch to the "issue command" crosshair, the same way as when you do it via talk menu. The downside is that this only seems to work if you sheathe your weapon first. Follower too chatty First off, let me say that I love my follower, Mjoll the Lioness, for many reasons. Her chattiness is not one of them. When I hear about her would-be robber soiling himself, how she never tires of a good fight, how her mother taught her to fight, etc. for the 200th time it makes me want to bury my axe in her skull. Worse, the dialogue that I've heard hundreds (literally) of times sometimes overwrites subtitles from more important NPC conversation. Is there *any* way to turn this off? :Thanks! :--Lastarael (talk) 09:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Pick another follower? 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :: You might want to use this mod to reduce the NPC greeting distance. GermainZ (talk) 15:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks GermainZ! I'm going to try that plugin and see how it works. I did eventually decide to part with Mjoll when I started leveling my destruction magic and kept frying her constantly. I've reached the point where followers just aren't as helpful as they seemed previously, and have played solo for about the past 50 levels. However, chatty NPCs walking by while I'm trying to listen to / read important dialogue is still quite annoying, and that mod looks helpful. :: --Lastarael (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The note about making a follower essential The note instructs you to simply select the follower for the setessential command. But I thought using the console this way gave you RefID's, and the setessential command needs '''BaseID's. Can anyone confirm if the instructions given in the Notes is actually working? (What '''does work, however, is giving the command "setessential baseID 1"; in my case "setessential 00028AD0 1" (without the quotes) to "essentialize" Aranea Ienith) I have a random question that has nothing to do with essenial followers. Please excuse if this is a stupid question but I really haven't gotton far on the main quest (Still after horn of jurgen windcaller! Been doing other side quests.) So anyway, the question:is it possible to bring followers with you to sonvgard to fight alduin? 23:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Lydia she will be able to marry after patch 1.5 The followers information describes them as following orders. There are two orders in the list. "Follow me" and "Wait". The other orders as mentioned in various forums don't show in the dialogue menu. It would be appreciated if users could explain this anomaly. mikcannonMikcannon (talk) 09:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The command menu seems to have expanded. But I don't agree that you can command a follower to pick up anything. Mikcannon01:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Mikcannon (talk) Dawnguard Might wanna add the dawnguard followers to this article Also, I have read in a few places that Dawnguard/1.6 enables followers to use the bows you give them in combat. Sadly I'm on a PS3 so I cannot check :) Tardington (talk)15:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I cannot recruit a follower from DawnGuard and i've completed A New Order. 00:58, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone please fix my Dawnguard follower tables. Apparently the table creation tool in the editor is stupid and broken. I already had to make 1 emergency fix on it (without have any clue on how to do so, somehow what I did fixed it a little bit and I don't know why), but it still needs a lot of work to match the rest of the page. SlainSeraph (talk) 20:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Would Serana technically be considered a necromancer? To my understanding, a necromancer specializes in clothing/robes and uses reanimation spells with all 3 types of destruction magic. Serana, on the otherhand, seems to use frost spells exclusively and uses armor. She also, according to the game files, has a considerably high sneak level. Would it be more appropriate to classify her as a vampire build?Dinner Sorcerer (talk) 16:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Follower Death PC Occassionally, the Dragonborn loses line of sight to his/her follower during battle. Invariably, when battle is over, the follower makes his/her way back to the Dragonborn. In encounters involving giants, however, I often see my follower returning leashed, face down on the ground. This body can apparently be drug through town, into inns and houses, and even fast travel from, say, Markarth to Riften. It does not revive. This affect may not be isolated to giants, but it seems to happen every time my follower engages a giant. There is no notification of death, no notification that the follower has left the service of the Dragonborn, and no interactions possible with the body. It's just there, as tethered baggage. Anyone else encountering such things? Seeking confirmation, clarification on the nuances of the issue, and possible fixes. I'm having a similar problem. I fought some giants with Lydia, and after the conflict, she has yet to appear anywhere. The vgame considers her alive however, so I cannot have any new follower. --BravoAlphaSix 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Never mind, I found Lydia half dead and in an unresponsive state. She joined me again when I interacted with her. BravoAlphaSix 21:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Solid Altair (talk) 21:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Once, my follower actually died in battle and I could hire another one, normally. It was a worthy sacrifice. And once, my follower stood in a crawling position after the fight, like being almost dead. I tried to heal her, but it didn't work. And she would only follow me slowly crawling in my direction. I entered another location and came back. Then she was awaiting for me, standing, normally. I had the same above glitch occur with Aela where she was hobbled on the ground and crawling. In my case healing spells also did nothing to help. I fast travelled twice and she was back to normal. Whisper34 (talk) 09:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Infinite-loot bug bug A bug I noticed when commanding a follower to pick up a stack of any item (for example 10 Iron ingots at once), the amount of the correspondent item in the followers inventory afterwards is only 1. So watch out to let them pick up one thing after another (important for people exploiting the infinite-loot bug). 19:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Stealing" from followers? I've got a rather strange xbox bug related to me and my followers' inventories. Here's a somewhat condensed story. So I took to smithing in the basement of Lakeview Manor one day and smithed and tempered a whole bunch of steel armors and iron daggers to level my Smithing up. Naturally, my guy can't carry 20 sets of steel armor and 30 daggers at once, so I traded them off to my loyal follower Jordis by depositing all of these pieces into a chest and ordering her to loot it. All seemed well during the journey to Whiterun, until I walked up to Ms. Avenicci's shop, took my items back from Jordis, and began bartering with the talkative blacksmith. For some reason, my daggers and armors (which I crafted with my own two hands) never showed up in the merchant dialog. Confused, I stopped bartering and checked my inventory. Oddly enough, the daggers and armors were all marked as stolen. This rather pissed me off, as I had not yet unlocked the Fence perk nor had progressed enough in the Thieves Guild quests in this playthrough to actually have fences with a decent amount of gold so as to not travel all across the country. I double checked this with the Shield of Solitude which I gave her a while ago (actually gave her, not had her loot from a chest) and sure enough, the shield which I worked hard for was marked as stolen. If it affects anything, I'll briefly mention my current setup. I am on the (so no console commands) and have , , and all installed, own Breezehome, Proudspire Manor, and Lakeview Manor, have Lydia and Jordis as Housecarls, am married to Lydia, and Jordis is my Steward at Lakeview Manor. I feel I should also mention that I had a period of inactivity in (rl problems) from around April to December of 2012. Anyone else having these problems? If so, any help? --ShermTank7272 (talk) 20:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, this is common bug with no fix I know of. Also if you command a follower to pick up an item that is un-owned on a table, for example, you will get a bounty if someone sees you. Jimeee (talk) 20:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Dang. Well I suppose that might've been intentional - or else everyone would be using followers as pack mules! Guess I'll have to lug all of my handiwork to the store myself then. Thanks! ShermTank7272 (talk) 00:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) NO THIEVES GUILD FOLLOWERS Why are there no thieves guild followers?! They should add thieves guild followers in dlc 4. Along with Altmer followers. Jenassa's Class? This page says she's Assassin, but her page says she's a Ranger. 15:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Multiple follower help I'm having trouble with the multiple follower glitch does anyone know if they put a stop to that with an update? (ps3) Follower as a Vampire??? Valdimar seems to have become a vampire! I'm not sure how it happened but the last quest I was involved in that had vampires was "Laid to Rest " However you only get Valdimar as a companion after completing said quest and helping the townsfolk. I've also read that followers can not become ill or contract diseases. This is why this whole thing is really upsetting. After finishing clearing out the cave and getting the Eldergleam Sap I wandered to and discovered (made a new character) Darkwater Crossing and talked to Annekke Crag-Jumper and recieved her quest. Almost immedeately afterward the guards said "oh! a fight!" and it was Valdimar attacking Annekke Crag-Jumper! During their battle I saw the same life absorbing spell that the vampires use ( Vampiric Drain ) being used on Annekke by Valdimar. After killing her he went back to normal and none of the townsfolk or guards made anything of it. Is he a vampire? Can he be cured? I'll be sure to add any updates or other attacks if they happen. I'm using the PS3 1.9.31.0.8 version and have the Hearthfire add on. 22:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Creating Follower Via Console Commands Console Commands (Skyrim)/Followers Mhazard (talk) 05:52, November 30, 2014 (UTC)